fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kokujin Hime
Kokujin Hime (こくじん ひめ Kokujin Hime) (or Harley Kokujin in the English Dub Harley's adventures) is a fanon antagonist in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Hime is a new Kirakiraru Thief Trainer who is rather mischievous and scheming. Her seiyuu is Aika Kobayashi and her power-up form is voiced by Mitsuko Horie. Appearance Hime has big, nautical blue eyes and long marine hair that widely flares out. Her bangs frame the upper portion of her face, and her forelocks are chest-length with similar lining. Her outfit consists of a small magenta necklace, a long-sleeved cream top with a purple heart and frill sleeve trim, a pale sand skirt that flares out, dark purple shorts with frilly lining, thigh-high jade socks and red shoes with ankle straps. A black star-decorated red button also was on the shoe's strap before her job as a Kirakiraru Thief Trainer was over. After her purification, Hime wears a white sleeveless dress with a pink heart, white sandals, and a small blue necklace. Her hair is also light blue and softer. In her past form, her eyes remain the same, but her hair is chestnut brown. When Hime powers up, her long hair is longer and an extremely pale blue that fades to white. Her hair is worn in long pigtails that are held by crown-like objects, and her forelocks and bangs remain the same. Her eyes become orange with fire-like highlights. She also has a gold glowing halo above her head that has a crack in the middle. Her top's end becomes slightly torn and the heart on the top is decorated to look like a broken heart. Her sleeves also become more short, transparent and flaring out, her skirt becomes more decorated and her socks have a black star. She also wears red flats. As Cure Brownie, Hime's hair gets tied up into a high ponytail. Her hair also has brown streaks. History Prior to the beginning of the series, Hime was a normal little girl who was kidnapped for no reason. She was eventually killed when someone electrocuted her, causing heavy amounts of blood to spill out of her arms. Noir appears before her after sensing her death and grants her his power. He then takes some Kirakiraru and gives her eternal life before disappearing. This was revealed in her image song, "My Blood And Tears". She makes a brief appearance at the end of episode 1 after she witnesses her monster Creami being defeated by the Cures. She makes her full appearance in the next episode when she summons GumGum to collect more Kirakiraru. She fully appears in episode 3, where she summons PuddiPuddi to destroy Cure Whip. She attacks Cure Custard before she can save Aoi and she flees after the battle. Hime appears in multiple episodes to target the cures but can get flustered around Cure Chocolat due to the latter sometimes flirting with the former. Eventually, Hime decides to go back to the place where she died, but she is discovered by Cure Macaron. Hime takes down Macaron, but she is summoned by Noir. Her status of Kirakiraru Thief is changed to a Noir Warrior, which Hime accepts. Hime and Bibury become best friends, often teaming up to try to take Kirakiraru. Eventually, Hime powers up in episode 25 to defeat the cures. However, Hime is purified by Fantastic Animale. She moves to a city close to Ichigozaka. Hime makes a final cameo in the last episode, watching the cures in the sky and smiling. Personality Hime combines a serious aesthetic with a mischievous attitude. In her character-defining debut, she speaks to Julio in a calm yet nervous tone, implying that she is afraid of him. In the same episode, she seems to order around her monsters using a very aristocratic yet demanding tone in her voice. Hime is also known to be awkward at times, but she takes her duties seriously. She also is a big schemer, as shown when she spies on the cures using a device. Hime is capable of causing large damage, as shown when she defended herself from Cure Macaron. Her speech in her series is "The light of freedom for everyone's heart! Kokujin Hime! In the name of freedom, I shall defeat you!"みんなの心に自由の光を！こくじん ひめ！ 自由の名において、私はあなたを打ち負かします！''Min'na no kokoro ni jiyū no hikari o! Kokujin Hime! Jiyū no nanioite, watashi wa anata o uchi makashimasu!'' Abilities She is able to summon Kirakiraru Thieves from red orbs with black stars, using the incantation''' "I'm ordering you! Kirakiraru Thieves!" (はっちゅう!キラキラルを奪う存在! Hacchū! Kirakiraru wo Ubau Sonzai!) Hime is capable of firing beams from her finger and using her Kirakiraru Thief Orb to gather stolen Kirakiraru. Hime also has great agility and often uses it to jump to high places. She can also imitate the Cures' attacks (Noir Decoration, Noir Aromase, Noir Shake, Noir Étoile, etc.), which are more powerful. Cure Brownie '''"With Kindness and Determination! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Brownie! Is Ready To Serve!" やさしく〜けっちを！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアブラウニー！できあがり！ Yasashiku to Kettei wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyuaburaunī! Dekiagari! is the new Pretty Cure alter ego of Hime. She transforms using the phrase "Kokujin Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she has advanced agility and flying abilities. Etymology Kokujin: Kokujin means Negro, which is Spanish for black. This is a reference to Hime's body becoming full of black energy to keep her alive. Hime: Hime means "princess". Together, her name means "Black Princess", which refers to Hime's given nickname; princess of darkness. Songs *Hime's voice actress, Aika Kobayashi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fuchizaki Yuriko, who voices Michiru Kiryuu, Akemi Okamura, who voices Kaoru Kiryuu, Shintani Mayumi, who voices Miss Shamour, Komatsu Yuka, who voices Eas, Imai Yuka, who voices Ai, Watanabe Kumiko, who voices Regina, Hayami Saori, who voices Cure Felice and Chiba Chiemi, who voices Bibury. She also sang some songs with the voice actresses of the Patisserie Cures. *'My Blood And Tears' *'Beauty and Strength' *'Happiness! More for us!' Duets *'Eclair・Of・Chocolat ~DUET~' (Along with Mori Nanako) *'Best Girl Time' (Along with Chiba Chiemi) *'A thousand blessings' (Along with Hayami Saori) *[[Gokurakujoudo|'Gokurakujoudo ~Group Version~']] (Along with GARNiDELiA, Fuchizaki Yuriko, Akemi Okamura, Shintani Mayumi, Komatsu Yuka, Imai Yuka, Watanabe Kumiko, and Hayami Saori.) *'Shubidubi☆Sweets Time ~Kokujin Hime Edition~' (Along with Miyamoto Kanako, Fuchizaki Yuriko, Akemi Okamura, Shintani Mayumi, Komatsu Yuka, Imai Yuka, Watanabe Kumiko, and Hayami Saori.) Trivia * Hime stars in her own spin-off series, "The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan!". In this series, there is an alternate timeline where the cures actually pose a threat to her and her friend Bibury is a fairy. Characters from past seasons (Cure Felice, Miss Shamour, Regina, Ai and the Kiryuu sisters) also team up with her. Eas from "Fresh Pretty Cure!" also joins in later episodes. * Her seiyuu is known for voicing Yoshiko Tsushima from Love Live! Sunshine!!. * Her powered-up seiyuu voices the villain Sailor Galaxia from Sailor Moon. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Antagonists Category:Villains Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure! Category:The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan! characters Category:The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan!